Dominique's Fight
by Kristianne Night
Summary: Well, this is a piece that will keep you a little bit wondering but I hope to write something else soon! And, check it out, i think it is cool and REVIEW IT! PLZ! I just love reviews! :)


Bewitched. The ceiling of the house looked like a night's sky. Aubrey smiled a little and looked around a little to expect his guest. One of the most important witches of all times Dominique Vida would soon be entering the room. The creature that moved after him was nervous a little.   
"Relax, Kristopher," Aubrey said calmly. He played a little bit with his fingers as Kristopher paced all over the room.   
"Can anything go wrong?" he asked, a little insecure in his tone. Aubrey gave him a quick look.   
"Unless you screw," Aubrey approved tilting his head back a little bit. Waiting for the witch had required much more patience than they thought it would. Kristopher came to him first. He did not really want to finish the business but he had had the idea. At least Kristopher could be used for something. His lost years of experience had softened his heart.   
The noise of the high heels that pierced the floor under them became clear enough to both vampires. They stared at each other with different expressions in their faces. Aubrey could tell that Kristopher was not that sure about doing this. His girlfriend, the only girl that he had loved and had loved him back, was Dominique's daughter. He was not sure about Sarah's reaction to this plan of theirs.  
But it was too late to change his mind now for Kristopher. As the door slid open and in came the guest they had expected with too much patience. Kristopher backed up a little as his face stiffened in what seemed to be an expression of both fear and toughness. Aubrey felt a little bit unsure.   
Dominique Vida herself entered the room. The once prestigious witch that every vampire feared, of 'pretended' to fear, was now just a junkie. Easy enough to kill, Dominique would put her emotions first in her actions.   
Truly she did. As both of them stood calmly to watch their disturbed guest enter the room, she let her aura be her guide to what seemed a fight. She knew that this 'discussion' was just going to end that way.   
"I never thought you'd come," Aubrey commented on his thoughts. "I had second thoughts of course."   
The slights smile in his face attracted her attention. As she looked at him, the fallen tears from her eyes had just stopped at the middle of her cheek. "Do you want me to wash that away?"  
She did not respond in words. The blade that she had tucked in her boot came out with the hand that she slid in there and once she picked herself up to Aubrey's level she attacked him, powerfully and brutally, enough to have caught him dead if he had not paid attention to each and every move that she had made. Aubrey caught her hand easily and twisted, sending the witch sprawling in the ground.  
"Very quick Dominique." She picked herself up in just a second but that time from her behind came the strong punch of the vampire she had not noticed. As she turned her head a little to see her other host, she eyes went wide. She took another blade that had been tucked in her waist and hit Kristopher. The vampire took the Vida knife in the meaty part of his right shoulder and hissed a little bit as the pain caused by the poison spread in his body.   
Kristopher did not dare to speak as Aubrey took Dominique, twisted her body and sent her other blade away from her reach. Then she had nothing more than just hands to fight with. There was just more than an instinct telling him that. The next kick that she gave him was hard and right in his stomach but as he caught her and kicked back the witch feel against a mirror put against the wall that shattered at the weight. Once the witch did not regain her powers at the moment, Aubrey took his chance and got the blade out of his waist.   
The sound that filled the room was a roaring scream that could not be told where it came from.   
  
The hair in Sarah's neck tickled a little bit and she knew that something was just not right. She looked around to see what was going on, but all that her eyes caught were just the cold and lonely streets of New Mayhem at night. 


End file.
